


Broken Lovers

by arttselen



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dollification, Fucktober, M/M, Psycho Lee Seoho, Psycho Son Dongju, Psychological Drama, Slighty Psychological Abuse, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: SeoHo cries out his pure heart as result of him feeling like he’s just a disposable marionette in everyone’s life and he’s gets consumed of it all thanks to his Master Dongjun bittersweet love. And this turns his world of pastel colours upside down.
Relationships: Lee Seoho & Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 2





	Broken Lovers

The yellowish lights dance through the dark structure of the chateau as well as  SeoHo slowly leans against the floor covered in tapestry, tears running through his pale and frazzled face. The body, on its knees, arches forward along the hands resting covering its features, which meet his lap. The mourn interrupts its untouched beauty of an ethereal doll, and the bitter black traces of his soul flows throughout his mask.

Lee SeoHo is a marionette who cries for being an insignificant and disposable moppet in the life of other mortals. SeoHo was proper to feel as much as every existing being, although, no matter how much affection he conveyed, all moments and emotions would be, forever and ever, transient, limited to end. Not even the most excellent of the seams could be able to patch the wounds of Seoho’s profound wonderment identified within himself. It hurts, bitter and lacerating, the thought of never having meaning or being a rememberable change in someone's life. 

In lapses of some occasions, SeoHo considered himself important but knew that he would never be because, in the end, nothing is eternal. And equally, it would never be those moments of comfort that would make him forget the monsters beneath his own dermis that had his guts as an abode. He didn’t mind, because what could he do? The destroyed photos, the depreciated invitations, the companionless meals, every little thing was fair considering he did put his heart in each of his acts. And didn’t, not expecting any gratefulness in return because it was purely. 

SeoHo ’ s enchanted and inviting world of pastel colours turned into a misrepresented, shady, and melancholy  black&red ambit. The blades that threatened him were just distant dreams and speeches until  SeoHo killed him. The sweet essence faded out when that love between him and his Master,  Dongju , became violent. It all ended up in front of the body that trembled in demise in front of him. And  SeoHo was only draining himself in regrets, being the blood on his skin the only heat element left there.

  


— _Will you follow me down there too?_ — Dongju whispered while the vital liquid of his own body spewed out at every word uttered. 

SeoHo could no longer be Dongju’s beloved and perfect doll, and the absence of that love broke the porcelain heart within him. 

— **_Why didn’t you love me too?_ ** — He took away the hands that covered him from reality to glimpse the withdraw of the life on the body of the other, and sighed, exhausted. — **_Because that_ ** **_’_ ** **_s_ ** **_what you_ ** **_should_ ** **_’_ ** **_v_ ** **_e done as a psychotic lover._ **


End file.
